


You Make a Mess of Me

by Irissswests



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is really distracting, F/M, Fluff, and Iris can't resist him, but there are sexy things going on, no actual sex though, not quite enough to be rated M, this is probably rated a high t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irissswests/pseuds/Irissswests
Summary: Iris is trying to get ready and Barry is distracting her.Based off the 3x10 extended trailer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not over the extended trailer. So much Westallen! I can't wait to see the scenes in their entirety. Can it be Tuesday already?
> 
> Anyway, I thought I'd give it a try, and I know others have already written something, so at least in this fic they don't actually have sex. I wrote this kind of quickly and have no idea if it's any good or not, but I wanted to publish something. So here it is. I apologize for any mistakes. 
> 
> Oh and I will post this on tumblr in the morning. 
> 
> This is first fic I've written in a long time that has no angst in it. Yay! 
> 
> Title taken from the song Mess by Emily Kinney

"Barry," she whines as she feels his lips land on her neck, teeth scraping against her skin. "I'm trying to get ready." She attempts to keep her voice firm, but to her frustration it turns a little breathless as he sucks lightly at the spot right behind her ear.

Doing her best to ignore him and his now wandering hands she focuses on the mirror and doing her makeup. Tonight all their friends and family are coming over to see their new apartment and she wants everything to be perfect. Of course Barry is ready and he has been for awhile and she knows he's impatient. Their guests will be here soon and she doesn't feel even close to being ready and he's making it difficult to focus on the task at hand.

He gently brushes her hair off her shoulder so his mouth can have better access and he starts to leave soft little kisses along her shoulder. Fuck. Closing her eyes she lowers the hand holding her eyeliner and lets herself get lost in the feel of his lips on her skin. And it feels amazing and there's a part of her that just wants to give in. But that would be exactly what he wants.

So gathering some inner restraint she forces herself to try and ignore him. But then she feels his teeth and tongue teasing her neck.

"Barry!" he hums against her neck. Oh she hates him right now. Hates what he's doing to her and hates that he knows it too.

Frustrated she sets down her eyeliner and turns around suddenly causing him to take a surprised step back. She fixes her eyes on him in a glare, but he just smirks at her. And it's infuriating because that smirk does something to her and she kind of wants to kiss his right off his face. Of course that would be giving in and she can't do that. Right?

"What?" he asks innocently, probably completely aware of her inner struggle.

"I need to finish getting ready and they'll be here soon."

As the words leave her mouth she's aware of her weak excuse. Because dammit he's still smirking at her and he looks so good and oh, she's fucked.

"I hate you," she mutters.

And then before he can even respond she kisses him firmly on the mouth, hands on either side of his face. It's her turn to smirk against his mouth at his surprise and she takes advantage of the moment to dart her tongue out to trace his lips and he eagerly opens up to her. His hands slip to her back and drag down the zipper of her dress and soon his hands are warm on her skin and she's licking her way into his mouth, kissing him greedily and messily, just wanting to feel his hands on her.

He's giving her just as much as she's giving him, lips demanding and bruising against hers. Her fingers grip his shirt and he slides the straps down her shoulders and further down until it she's bare from the waist up. And then suddenly he's lifting her up onto the counter and she gasps into his mouth and he swallows it his hands ghosting up her her sides before before brushing his thumbs against the undersides of her breast and she immediately arches into his touch, moaning.

He drags his mouth from hers, tugging on her bottom lip with his teeth and she whimpers at the loss only for him to attach his lips to her neck once again and one warm hand cups her breast and she know she's gone, completely at his mercy. His mouth gets lower and lower until it reaches her other breast and his mouth and hands tease her as she lets out a string of curses and moans of pleasure.

And then the doorbell rings.

Oh fuck.

"Fuck," she curses out loud. "Oh shit, shit, shit."

And she's freaking out over the fact that she and Barry had just been fooling around and now her friends and dad and brother are here and she's not even ready and her dress is down around her waist. She doesn't even realize that Barry is using his speed until her dress is back where it's supposed to be and he's helping her off the counter and when she turns to look in the mirror she realizes that he also finished her make up. For a moment she just stares at him in awe.

Then the doorbell rings again. And as she rushes to answer it she fixes her hair. She's about to reach the door when she feels Barry at her back and he's zipping up her dress as she continues to walk and she's thankful that at least one of them has a level head right now. Because that could have been really bad if someone had seen. Pausing in front of the door she glances at him and there's a glint in his eyes and she wonders if maybe he did that on purpose, but then his lips are on her cheek.

"You look beautiful."

He moves to her side and she takes a deep breath and opens the door.

"Come on in."


End file.
